Sum of All Evil
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Nagi is trying to have a normal life, he knows that his powers are slowly killing him. Schwarz decides to take a mission and now work for the Princess Mina.
1. Chapter 1

Sum of All Evils

(Disclaimer: I don't own either Dance on the Vampire Bund and Weiss Kreuz, this was just me having some fun thinking of a story)

Part 1: Hidden

The storage shed for the physical education class was the prefect place to hide, Naoe Nagi found this out the first day. He hid there when he felt like things were going to go wrong, he knew that going to a school with vampires was maybe not the most brightest ideas he ever had, but it was better than what Crawford wanted him to do.

Huddled on one of the mats, he felt his powers again rush through him, he saw some of the small mats start to float. Why now, why does it always have to be like I'm losing control? He rocked a little, he knew no one would understand, not human or vampire. He felt the rush was over and he lay on his side, it was done, the little overload of power that usually had him in a seizure was over.

He went back to his class, that was when he was ambushed at the door by Nanami, the president of the student council. "Nagi, where were you? Are you skipping?" She was short on the answer and glared at him.

He crossed his arms, his narrowed indigo eyes slowly gazed at her. "I had to...take a walk, I was getting a headache. You are serious though, vampires?" He had heard the announcement, he had talked her out of the idea before that something was wrong with the school.

"Oh, I forgot about your medical condition," she sounded almost calm. "Are you coming with me to the student council room?" She pulled him along, it was not as if he made much of a chance to run, he wanted to just tell her no, but it wasn't like he could do that. He sighed being rushed into the room, he turned his head to the side and when he saw that all the council members, even small Yuki was there.

Yuki had no idea about Nagi's thoughts on her, he had wanted to talk to her, but he was right in the middle of a huge problem, she was in love with Akira. He watched slowly and sighed, he looked down and then without thinking he walked up to Yuki when Nanami rushed off. "Can I talk to you?" he pulled her back into the office. The rest of the group was down the hall. "Look, I don't care what anyone says on the matter, but if Vampires do come here, more power for them. Personally there is more to education than just humans. Exchange of ideas and also the idea that getting along with people regardless of who they are."

Yuki nodded slowly, her eyes on him. "So you are with the idea that Princess Mina should be allowed here?"

"I'm not only for it, I'm not going to let Nanami bully me about it," he walked off and went back to his classroom.

* * *

><p>After the incidents, Nanami was sitting down in her class, she looked up as Nagi walked by. "I should have listened to you," her eyes were on her paper, as a vampire, she smiled at him. "Nagi, are you going to run for student council? I could back you if you want to be president."<p>

"I don't want to," Nagi's eyes were on the chalkboard. "You know I can't do anything that could stress me out or even influence my medication. At the moment, Crawford is taking me to another specialist."

"You're still having seizures?" Nanami was quiet, her eyes down, she shook her head. "It isn't fair, I can't believe you won't live long enough to be 20, aren't you angry about it?"

He gazed down, he longed to be normal, he wanted to be able to do what all the other teenagers were able to do. He had gone to college, he had done all the things he wanted to do, but all the while the one thing that Schuldich and Crawford wanted were him to make friends. "It isn't a choice I like, but it is what is going to happen. It isn't like I'm going to be turned into a vampire or anything," Nagi got up, he went to get some air and turned his head. "It must be rough being a vampire, don't you think?"

"It isn't as rough as you think," she was about to join him and then shook her head. "Yuki told me what you said. Vampires and humans going to school, fair exchange of ideas, you really believe it could be possible?"

"Does Princess Mina believe it is possible?"

"Yes, she does, I work with her now and I see it," the girl smiled and adjusted her glasses.

* * *

><p>I'm nearly to the storage unit, Nagi felt as if he was going to burst, he was going to overload and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't run, the last time he did that the seizure had him in the hospital, he went into the unit and stopped dead in his tracks he wasn't alone. He suddenly felt it, the burst of his telekinetic powers.<p>

No, no, people will see me, he was lying on the mat, he could feel himself shake, seizure, I'm having it again. "Craw...ford," he whimpered as the seizure was much worse, but he suddenly felt someone holding him, it was not a warm feeling, but a cool gentle feel, he was trembling. Who is holding me, how are they holding me so still, he wanted to rock, he knew he had huddled down, resting his chin on his knees, then he was lying on his side, the person still holding him.

"You're safe, its okay," the words were soft and gentle, when he opened his eyes, he saw who it was, it was the princess herself. He closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

><p>"He's a transfer," Akira looked over at the boy sleeping in a bed in the nurse's office. "Naoe Nagi, he's living with a guardian and his friend. Usually I only seen Nagi maybe once or twice, he keeps to himself and usually only talks to a few people. He used to be in the student council, but dropped out due to medical reasons." He was sitting down slowly and looked over. "He's got epilepsy and its to the point that his brain will shut down and he goes into seizures. Its been bad recently and he's been hospitalized four times this year."<p>

Princess Mina's first look was at the medical records the school was given. "This is his last time, according to the doctors he's dying?" she gazed at the boy and a look of sadness. "I guess we should make his stay here a happy one, sadly a war zone isn't a place for him. What I saw in the shed wasn't epilepsy, it was something else. He's Telekinetic and it is killing him. But only vampires have that ability, he's human...it must be horrible for him to be like this. He must feel so alone."

Nanami was coming in, behind her was Yuruzu who was looking passed. "Nagi, is he okay? I heard he had a seizure, he shouldn't have rush off like that!" Her eyes were wide as concern came, she was of course concerned for a friend.

"He's okay, don't worry," Mina looked up and smiled and then frowned. "Did you know he was psychic?"

"What? No, Nagi never talks about himself, he's very shy. He transferred into my class about three months ago. All I know is that he's sick most of the time, the fourth time to the hospital is when they told him about the fact the treatments aren't working. He dropped out of the student council and he's been going in and out of school." She was staring into the room and her eyes closing feeling almost fearful. "I'm the only friend he has."

"And you don't know about his psychic abilities," the vampire princess stared in disbelief that even when Nanami was human didn't get a clear signal something was wrong.

"I did call Nagi's guardian, Crawford-san, he's coming to take him home," Nanami turned to see someone else walk in, it was Hiko who was also someone that Nagi had some contact with. "I wish he would come to people when he's in trouble, he always hides from everyone, even people who do like him."

"You know him?" Akira asked and then blinked. "I thought that you hated him."

Hiko blinked and started to get upset. "When he first got here, I gave him the tour of the school, and he's got problems with his guardian. Crawford-san may act like an ass, but he's a good person, he really does care about Nagi's safety and health. Nagi's got maybe a few more years, but not much, as far as Crawford-san said, it was like measuring two years at a time. Each year, Nagi's health either gets better or worse, then another and then another, its been that way since he's been 12."

"I don't want to see Nagi die like this," Nanami was crying, she was holding Yuruzu who was nodding.

"Nagi-kun helped me with a computer project, he's really quite nice, but a lot of people actually picked on him when they found out he's a genius. He graduated from high school when he was 10, then went to college in the United States. Crawford-san told Nanami and I that because Nagi's only got a few more years, he wanted him to go back to high school to make friends. It doesn't matter that Nagi can teach half the classes," Yuruzu was talking slowly and smiled. "He doesn't have any friends."

* * *

><p>Crawford felt the horrible feeling that he was going to face a firing squad of teachers and parents, again he felt he would have to pull Nagi out of school. He was getting to think this tradition was getting old, the more people found out about the boy's abilities the more afraid people became. He did realize that Nagi chose this school for a good reason, vampires, it was the fact that vampires would make people overlook his oddities.<p>

He walked into the nurse's office, he noticed at least six people waiting, Nagi was still in the bed sleeping. "I see that the seizures got worse, I will have to pull him out."

He saw suddenly that the room was filled with two vampires at least, a boy, and two people who were humans from what he could guess. "I have a question, why?" he saw a girl who looked no older than eleven years old smiling. "I think that pulling him out when he wants friends is a bad thing. Then again when do Assassins care about children?"

I'm trapped here with vampires, Crawford waited until the two human boys and the others left too, he was now alone with the Princess of the vampires. "So you figured it out?"

"I could tell by your scent, you smell of blood and also you are virtually harmless at the moment because you haven't taken a job. So you're letting this boy have a last wish, to be in a place where he has friends?" Mina turned her head. "So he picked a school where vampires are so his powers wouldn't be considered odd?"

"It was his choice entirely, I was not aware of his thoughts on the matter," whispered the assassin. "I only supplied the transfer and the fee to get in. The only reason we suggested he have a normal life, is that because we knew it would come eventually."

Mina turned her eyes to Nagi and then smiled. "I will have one thing to say, Nagi will remain in this school, he will remain happy and will not be hidden. I will just register him as a vampire so his powers won't be considered weird. I will ask though one thing, your group will work with mine from now on, is that to your liking?"

"You have Schwarz, your highness," Crawford nodded and bowed slightly. "I am the Oracle, Nagi is Prodigy, Schuldich is the Mastermind, and Farfarello is Berserker, we are at your service."

She smiled a little. "Good."

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Wolfgang turned pale, he was staring at the vampire leader who turned her head. "Schwarz is one of the best assassins second to Weiss, but I can't get them. Even though one of my own clan is in it."<p>

"You mean the werewolf, Ken Hidaka?" Akira turned his head. "He swore to never return after what happened during that one mission to Germany. He's still recovering."

"He's got a wounded pride more than a wounds on the body," whispered Wolfgang in disgust. "I have no clue, but he was concerned that we could have harmed his wife, Maya and her unborn cub. It was a miscalculation, we had no idea she was pregnant."

"Dad, you should have apologized to him," Akira sighed and walked ahead of him and turned his head. "Aside from me, Ken is the best, he worked as our spy on Weiss for years. I suppose we can ask him to return if I do it."

"Would you?" Mina turned her head and smiled. "I think that Weiss and Schwarz need to call off there war with each other. Kritiker works for the vampires and I will contact Persia myself."

The meeting ended, but Mina was more concerned with one thing, Nagi, his abilities were unstable and something about him was almost unnatural. "I would like to find Nagi's adoption records and also I would like something else, Akira. I want you to look up a place, a place near Germany its called Rozen Kreuz, its a school. I think that these people were experimenting with vampires."

"I will see what I find, but I don't think..." Akira motioned closer and then looked up. "The mission my father was referring to that school. It was dismantled, but all the children there was just walking corpses and festering remains of what humanity could have been. Psychics used to make a war machine from the 1940s."

"I am well aware of what Rozenmann said, he is just as upset about this too," Mina walked up to a phone and dialed a number. "I will tell him myself."

* * *

><p>Rozenmann was surprised more for the call, then his eyes were wide. "You are saying you have a survivor of that horrible place?"<p>

"I have four," Mina was telling him and her voice was sounding serious. "I don't think Eszette died in that place. And a child will die at this point."

"I am guessing it could be a dhampir or something of that form," the vampire whispered in disgust. "Crossing vampires blood with a human and producing a child of such terrible power."

"I doubt that boy is that dangerous, more like confusion," she whispered and then said something. "Come to the Bund and see for yourself."

He made a face and smiled. "I will see the boy for myself. But if he is a threat, I will take him back with me and see what we can do to save his existence from more humiliation."

* * *

><p>Nagi woke, he stared at the ceiling, he turned his head to see a woman dressed in a black dress and apron waiting on him. "I'm Nero, I'm here to bring you to the Bund, it was orders of the Princess. You will like your new home," she smiled, her hair was long and brown, and she was pretty in some sense.<p>

He tried to stand, but found his legs were not working, he tumbled to the group and let out a soft cry, frustration finally made him feel like he was helpless. He saw the girl reach down and help him into a wheel chair. "Don't worry, let me help you," she pushed the chair from behind and smiled at him. "The Princess said to look after you."

It was was weird to have someone do these things for him, he hated it when Schuldich would worry over him like he was some kind of lost child. He looked up to see that he was outside and there was limo. "I'm not a vampire," he whispered.

"Don't worry, humans live there too, and anyway, the new castle is a wonderful place to live," Nero was telling him, her eyes wide as she looked up.

He got in the car and noticed he was not alone, he saw Schuldich was looking almost like he was going to scream. "I can't believe you had a seizure and an overload in front of a vampire!" He whispered under his breath. "Crawford just told us we're moving to the Bund, what's the big idea, I thought only vampires live there."

"Humans do live there," Nero smiled again and giggled. "Don't worry, your employment will be well worth it. Considering you as humans can get into places us vampires can't and the Princess trusts you enough to watch over the school and the students."

Schuldich leaned back again, his eyes still on Nagi. "Kid, did you take your medication?"

Nodding slowly the kid brought out his bottles and said he had taken all six of the pills. "I'm still wondering why I can't breath very well right now? I might to be put back on that air again."

When they made it to large barrage, someone was waiting for them, standing by was near the entrance. "I already called a head and we have your oxygen for you," Nero smiled as she saw Nanami dressed in a black dress and apron coming up with the tank. They fit it onto Nagi's nose and they helped him into a wheel chair and they turned him onto the walkway leading up to the barrage.

Schuldich was standing behind them, his hands in his pockets, he was staring up at it. 'I want to know one thing, you are working very hard to keep Nagi with you, what is going on?"

"Her highness will tell you once you're on the barrage sir," Nanami answered and looked up. "I am going to have to ask you stop trying to scan our minds."

The gaze Nagi gave was very nervous. "Schuldich, I think they know we're from that place."

Schuldich made a face, his green eyes were up at the ship and he breathed. "Don't worry, if they know, they will know that we're no longer like them." He touched Nagi's small shoulder as the boy relaxed and gazed almost confused up at him. "We'll get through this, we always do."

They were led into a small room in the barrage and waited, Crawford was not there, neither was Farfarello, they were soon met with one small surprise, Ken. The wildest member of Weiss was turning his and looked up. "I see she called you as well." He smiled and his eyes turning bright yellow. "I can tell that you're not going to believe half of what she is going to tell you. So don't try to read minds anymore."

Something was different about Ken, he was much more loose and smiling, a strange insane smile really and it made the German get between him and Nagi. "Her highness said not to attack you, but I was never one with..."

"HIDAKA!" a man with white hair came in, then Ken's eyes widened. "You will stop. Return to Akira and the rest to be debriefed."

Ken growled and nodded, he walked passed, his eyes moving. "As you wish."

What is Ken, he's supposed to be human? Schuldich suddenly felt not so sure, those eyes were just like Farfarello. "I didn't know you had a werewolf in your group," he saw the man walking by. "Farfarello from the Irish tribe must have been a little strange."

"I didn't know he was werewolf," whispered Schuldich, he looked up a little worried for letting Nagi be alone, he was still in front of him. "If I knew, I wouldn't have allowed him near Nagi."

"I would doubt that was the case, from what Farfarello has said, he has been keeping track of you and also making sure that he plays the guise of an insane assassin to get the desired results. I am aware though that he had a fight with my best fighter other than my son. I am guessing that eventually Hidaka and Farfarello will be ripping their throats out in a fight for dominance," he sighed and looked away. "I am Wolfgang, head of security for her highness. I will be the one giving you the missions. At this time, I am taking Nagi indefinitely off the missions until he is well."

There was a slight sound and Ken walked in again. "Sir, we arrived, I shall inform her highness that her guests have arrived," he moved toward Wolfgang and then saw the leader of the werewolves smile.

"Good, inform Vera that we are here and also make sure that we get the medical team here soon, I'm sorry, but our goals are a little different. Prince Rozenmann wants to make sure of one thing, in particular the boy there..."

Schuldich still stood there glaring. "I don't have you harm one hair on Nagi's head, he's...he's all we have that we call family."

Ken suddenly saw Farfarello rush in and hold him. "Let them check Nagi, they have to, it might save him. The Princess knows what she is doing, just listen to what the vampires are telling you and don't worry, Nagi will be fine, they're not going to hurt him."

Nagi stared up, his eyes moved down. "Let them do that check, I won't fight them, just let them, if it will save me."


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodlines

Sum of All Evils

Part 2: Bloodline

Prince Rozenmann watched from the examination room, he watched as the small form of Naoe Nagi was placed on the examination table. The first thing he noticed was the boy's eyes, the sharp indigo, then for some reason a red tinge started to appear when he used his powers, it was a subconscious move, he was moving the wheelchair away, he was staring up at the lights.

He waited, then before the blood tests and MRI to start, he finally asked something to Mina. "The boy, he knows we are watching him." He blinked and waited for a moment, then as the blood tests were taken, he stared. "Do a UV check, and extraction of dead cells."

As the doctors did that test, Nagi blinked as the UV test was placed on him, he made a whimper as the heat made him want to sob. Something was making him want to cry, but he was aware of something else, he was having a seizure. "STOP! Please...his mind can't handle this," Schuldich rushed toward the table and picked him up. "You're worse than Rozen Kreuz! Make this stop!"

"Stop the tests," Rozenmann walked out from behind the protective glass and came up. "I want to know for sure that boy is human. Because I have a slight problem believing that boy is able to do all this without the aide of vampire blood. Are you aware of what tests that Rozen Kreuz may have done on him?" He moved his hand over Nagi's hair and pulled up the back of it then nodded, a number XIII was tattooed onto the scalp. "Explain this."

"They did this to him when he was four, you have no idea how much pain he's been in since!" The German's voice raised. He was talking in German to Nagi who answered slowly and hid his head. "I won't let this continue, please stop it." The voice was angry and he whispered again to Nagi.

"I want to know too," Nagi whispered. "It might hurt, but I want to know if I'm human or I'm not...please don't stop it. If it hurts, I know it will be painful, Schuldich. I'm tired of hiding from people."

Rozenmann nodded and Schuldich put the boy back on the table, he watched in anger, but something made him curious. All his powers, Nagi, please be human, please, he thought to himself and he shuddered to the thought that something would take the boy away.

Nagi did cry out, he wanted answers, he endured the pain, the different tests and he started to hold the table and tears filled his eyes. When the doctors finished, they put him back in Schuldich's arms. "He's dying, we can't figure out how or why, but it isn't his powers killing him."

Resting in Schuldich's arms, the boy gazed up at the tests and the X-rays, everything showed something was wrong, but no one could tell what. He saw the look on the German's face, and realized that it was like the past was returning. "You are going to continue to test on him?"

The vampires looked at him sadly. "We can't pin point it, unless we know exactly what Rozen Kreuz was doing to him. Whatever it is, it is a fail safe, Nagi's own abilities are just going to keep killing him," Rozenmann walked up touching the boy's face. "His suffering at the hands of Rozen Kreuz is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate, we all suffered under them!" Schuldich was holding onto Nagi and shaking his head. "I would think..."

"Schuldich, that is enough," Crawford walked up and put a blanket over Nagi's shoulder. "This test had to determine what was going on. We suspected that someone put something in Nagi that is a fail safe, if we left Eszette for any reason, we would ultimately kill him."

"Eszette is gone and destroyed," the German growled and was protecting Nagi from harm. "You have no idea..."

"I'm fine, I just can't walk right now," Nagi finally yelled, he looked up. "So I'm dying, so what, it will happen to everyone eventually, it doesn't matter if its a vampire or human. It happens, I accepted this and yet everyone wants to save me." He was crying, his eyes closed. "I'm so tired. My powers make me so tired of even attempting to breath on my own. The more seizures I have, the more I wish I could just sleep."

Rozenmann nodded. "Take him to a room, Princess, thank you for allowing me to observe this. I have long suspected the inhuman treatment of children at Rozen Kreuz, now I see it first hand."

* * *

><p>"I think he was very brave," whispered Nero who was watching Nagi sleep and smiled looking over at the other maids. "What do you think?"<p>

"Doesn't matter," Nella walked off. "Can you imagine living like that? If he's a vampire it would be so much better for him. His abilities would be a gift."

Princess Mina sat down and shook her head. "He's scared, that's all I can tell, the fact remains that blood tests are showing something frightening. There are hundreds of things that could be an answer, but what I know is Rozenmann is looking for something and it isn't connected to just Rozen Kreuz itself." She stared at the records and made a face. "There is one test that Rozenmann was avoiding, and I think it is because it would mean actually killing him." She sighed and looked down.

It was clear that Mina's expression was concern, she had hated the killing a person was going to happen, Nagi was innocent and whatever happened at Rozen Kreuz was going to come out. No matter how much Schwarz hid the fact, something happened and now it affected a boy who should live to at least see thirty or more.

"Keep track of him, I will have to deal with a war right now," she walked outside and saw Ken and Farfarello growling at each other. A gray wolf with black spots around the face growled, it was missing one eye and the other was a dark brown to black wolf, clearly from the Japanese wolf tribe. "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The two wolves looked up, Ken's dark form darted to a corner to sit and wait, while the other just backed away. They were both growling still, till Wolfgang and Akira came out. "I leave you two alone for five minutes!"

Akira blinked almost confused, then without warning he darted onto Ken and dragged him back to human form. It a hostile situation, then without warning, Farfarello rushed by ,he was soon seeing Nagi standing in his pajamas watching from the door. He was soon being led away, the boy's breathing was in soft gasps and he was begging Farfarello to stop fighting. "It won't help our matter, it was up to Crawford to come here, please stop it."

Farfarello nodded and looked over his shoulder. "I bet the rest of Weiss don't know your little secret, Hidaka."

Ken stopped, his eyes wide, he was waiting for another taunt, then saw Farfarello. "I bet that little boy, Omi would really need to be told," the Irish assassin walked away. "Or he might end up in a worst fate considering what our kind tends to do. Remember this isn't a threat, just a concern. What will that boy do if he finds out that you're a werewolf?"

Looking away, Ken walked toward the back of the castle and was talking hestiantly to Akira. "I have to get back to the mainland tomorrow to check on Omi and the rest of Weiss, we are still under that mission."

* * *

><p>Nagi sat up in the bed, he looked out watching the incident, then rolled his eyes,Schuldich came in with a laptop and smiled. "We get internet here, would you like to check that..."<p>

"I'm tired," the boy's voice was soft, he turned his head, his indigo eyes were looking up. "I hate using that respirator." He felt the tube around his nose and he was breathing gently, then smiled. "It is nice though to meet people who do care about me."

Schuldich laughed a little. "Yeah, and they seemed more concern with trying to find out why you were experimented on so horribly."

"I think that I'm hiding something, something I don't know is in me," the boy's voice was quiet, he was closing his eyes and let his head resting on the pillow. "If I'm really like them, would you let me be with them?"

"I would let you be happy Nagi, that's all I care about. I don't care what Crawford says and I don't care what anyone else wants, your safety has always been a concern." The German's eyes were on the window and shook his head. "No matter how I look at it, I can't tease you about following Tot anymore, I can't get you to do anything. Crawford works with Kritiker, now with vampires."

There was a moment of peace, that was until someone walked in, the maid smiled and curtseyed. "I'm Nero, I was ordered to watch over Nagi while you are away. You can trust me, I'm not going to do anything that will prove harmful."

"Just let him sleep," Schuldich put a blanket over the boy and left him.

Nero smiled as she performed her duties, she stopped for a moment closing the curtains, then Nagi reached out his hand and the curtains flew open. "I guess you like feeling the light," she smiled at him.

"You're not burning, I'm happy," the boy's response was quiet, he looked at her with one eye open. "I thought all vampires couldn't walk in the light."

"The windows are polarized so it doesn't hurt us, but you can still see out," Nero told him and adjusted his bed. "I'm sorry that because of the polarization that it still feels cold in here. Would you like some more blankets?"

"It is nice as it is, I don't mind the cold," Nagi smiled a little yawning, he was looking up. "I just though Schuld should take a nap. He's been up all night with me, I know I had a seizure last night, but for the first time, I feel like I'm actually trying to figure out what is happening to me."

Nero smiled a little and the boy was resting, she walked out into the hall and saw Nella and Nanami watching her. "He's sleeping, we should let him rest."

* * *

><p>Mina knew that the records of Nagi's life were false, the records were all strange and sometimes showed a boy of six or seven in a photograph. She put the picture down and looked over at Crawford who was quietly waiting for her answer. "I am going to have you take on the role of a teacher here at the school. The problem is that even though you're an assassin, I want you to protect the students," she whispered.<p>

"I will do that," the assassin nodded. "And Nagi?"

"His medical situation will be taken care of, Prince Rozenmann has vowed that."


End file.
